Dual Identities
by StarofCalamity
Summary: This story is set at the beginning of TLO. Percy is sent into the future by Kronos to stop him fulfilling his prophecy. Will he even survive to battle Kronos, without friends to protect him? FORMERLY, Percy Jackson: Battle Through Time
1. Kids Of The Future

**A/N Have been thinking this story idea up for a while. I am going to write the whole story and then write the improved version which hopefully will be a lot longer :) I know it is a bit OOC but that will be explained in a later chapter. **

**Percy POV**

I ran down to the lake and jumped in for a swim. Suddenly I had a massive headache and everything was dark. "I have found a way to stop you from ever battling me. I am sending you back in to the future to live out your life in the past." cackled Kronos. I drifted under the water and was soon unconcious. When I awoke, I walked out of the lake and saw the camp in front of me. I ran up to the Big House, convinced I was just going to see Chiron and everything was just going to be a dream.

However, as I neared the Big House I heard a shocked scream- Chiron! "Why are you haunting us Percy?" he shouted and as I ran nearer I saw him back away slowly as if he was actually scared of me.  
"Chiron, is this a joke or something?" I asked, now worrying that I really had been sent to the future by Kronos.  
"No ghost child, it is not a joke. What do you want?" he asked more sadly.  
I walked up to him and leaned on the wall of the Big House. I hoped that would be enough proof that I was solid but Chiron still thought I was a ghost.  
I tapped him on the shoulder and he gasped. "Percy, how can it be you? How?" and when I looked confused he refused to comment. I must be in the future - maybe by a decade or so? But why was Chiron so shocked that I was here?  
I decided to find out and sprinted out of camp, and then slowed to a jog. In a few hours I was at the nearest town. I walked into a shop and instead of finding a woman or man selling newspapers, I saw a young girl of about 9 standing there.  
"How may I help you?" she asked and I shrugged.  
"Do you sell newspapers?"  
"What's a newspaper?" she asked innocently.  
"You know... paper with the news on it!" I shouted.  
"Are you joking me? Paper's five thousand dollars a sheet. Why would we waste it on something mind implants can do?" She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Look little girl,what year is it? 2015? 2020? 2030? 2050 even? Just tell me because if this is a joke I am going to..." I screamed.  
" Are you insane? Kid, it's 2199. Have you been time travelling - have they done it? Made the world's first time machine?" The girl was jumping up and down now. I hoped she wouldn't cause too much of a scene.  
"Shall I tell you the truth? Should I?"  
"Go on then Time Boy!"  
"The truth is, I am from the year 2009. Someone sent me here and I want to get back. I want to go home. Even if I can't go back to 2009 I need to go back before 2040!" I pulled out Riptide and tried to calm down.  
"You are lying! 2009, that is almost 200 years ago."

Then I started crying as I heard Kronos whisper, "You are never going back." Ignoring the funny looks the girl was giving me I walked back to camp and sat on the steps of the Big House. What was going to happen now? I heard a shout - the Hunters were here. Maybe Thalia would believe me.

I looked up a few minutes later to see Thalia with a bow slung over her shoulder. Ignoring the protests of the other Hunters I walked up to Thalia and looked her in the eye before melting away into the crowd of campers watching. Recgonition flared in her eyes.

"Lady Artemis? I beg leave for a few minutes." Thalia said. Artemis nodded and began to talk to Chiron.

Thalia ran up to me and blushed.  
"Percy... Are you immortal? How are you here? Are you a ghost?"  
"No Thalia, I'm not immortal or a ghost. I heard Kronos say that I must live in the future and then I wake up here. He said that now I cannot fight him and now he will win"  
Her eyes widened and she spoke quietly "You must go to Olympus, get a quest, DO SOMETHING!"  
"How can I when Chiron won't even admit I exist? He thinks I am just a ghost..."  
"Would he say that if you stood on the tables and shouted at everyone?"  
"That will just make him mad."

At that she shrugged and walked off again. At dinner time in the mess hall I sat at the Posiedon table alone, and could see the campers whispering about me. I started to eat and then stood on top of the table. The whispering grew to shouts yet Chiron did nothing. Next I started to throw food but still Chiron did nothing. I sat back down and used all my strength to make a wave douse Chiron. When that didn't work I silently got up, throwed some food in the fire and walked out of the mess hall.

I sat sulking on the steps for a few hours and all of a sudden Apollo was standing next to me with a grimace on his face.  
"What's wrong, Lord Apollo?" I teased.  
"You. Percy Jackson. You. Your not supposed to be here are you? Two hundred years away from home, how do you like that?"  
" What can I do?" I shrugged.  
"You could always go back."  
"Well you managed to get yourself here alright didn't you. You do know how you got here don't you? I am the only Olympian who knows you are alive. I intend to keep it that way."  
I protested. "Apollo, how am I supposed to get back if I don't even know how I got here?"  
He bit his lip. "If you don't know the exact way you got here then you are stuck here forever."  
"Kronos," I whispered and he nodded.  
Apollo sighed, "I don't know how you can go back to be honest. But if you stay here that-would-be-real-bad" Then he made up one of his horrible haikus.  
"Well... If I'm stuck here I might as well go back to my cabin. See you Lord Apollo." I sighed  
"Wait! Perceus Jackson. It will take all of the gods' powers to return you home. You must promise that when you have the choice, you will save us"  
I nodded and suddenly all the Olympian's appeared in front of me.  
They raised their arms up to the skies and muttered. I blinked then looked around and they were gone.

I was home.


	2. Saving The Past

I had escaped from the future with the help of all the Gods' and they sent me back home. I ran down the street and looked around to see the Empire State Building. I was just a few blocks from my apartment, and I would be glad to be back there. I was going to spend a few days there before returning to camp. I knew I was going to have to be careful to avoid Kronos sending me to the future again, because next time I might not get back.

If I didn't keep my ordeal quiet then everyone would worry, and that might make things worse. Pleased to be home, I knocked on the apartment door. My Mum Sally answered the door and looked surprised to see me, not in a good way though.  
"Who are you?" she asked. Ignoring the question, I asked if I could come in; thinking that maybe she was in danger - possessed even. She nodded and I walked in, trying my best to stay calm. Soon however, I was gasping as I had saw a little kid sitting laughing on the floor. I knew who he was but I couldn't believe it. "Who are you?" she demanded, insistent this time. " Percy, who else!" " That's my son's name too."  
"Really, where is your son?" I already knew the answer but when she said it, it would make it worse.  
"He's right there"  
"How old is he?"  
"Seven."  
"Wait, are you possessed or something? I am Percy Jackson."  
"Are you from that CAMP?" she cried out and I nodded slightly.

"Are you here to take him to camp? How can your name be Percy Jackson?" "No, he can stay with you until he is in sixth grade." I smiled and then continued. "I cannot tell you how, not yet. Give it five years."

I thought for a minute and realised that this year was the year that Annabeth was on the run with Thalia and Luke. The year of Thalia's Last Stand. Maybe I could save Thalia, so she wouldn't have to spend years as a tree. Perhaps I could save Luke, despite the prophecy, from becoming evil. First though, I would write a letter to my Mum and seal it so she would read it in the future.

I hurridly wrote on a scrap of paper, in the best I could with dyslexia.  
"Hi Mum,  
I can't explain this but I have been sent back in time by Kronos. Tell camp. I tried to see you but you didn't believe that your son was 16 when you could see him sitting watching tv aged 7 at the same time. I'm sorry. I'll try to get back but it's going to be hard. Next time you see me I'll probably be ten years older than you remember having lived through that part of my life twice.  
Bye P.J"  
I wanted to cry but managed not to. I folded up the letter quickly.  
"Sally Jackson? Please could you keep ahold of that for me. It's really important. In 2009 open the letter and it will all make sense." She nodded and I took one look before walking away.  
If I hadn't then something might have went wrong.

I walked all the way to camp and was exhausted when I got there. I stood still at the camp borders, staring at the campers below. It didn't look much different from what it did in 2009. I heard a shout and I was pulled from my thoughts. I turned to see a slightly younger version of Thalia shouting orders. Next to her was a miniture Annabeth clutching her knife... and Luke. I saw that Annabeth was crying her eyes out and I realised with a chill that this was Thalia's last stand.

I should have just stopped and walked into camp ignoring it. I shouldn't have disturbed the timeline, whatever that means. However, I couldn't leave a friend there, even if she didn't know me yet. I uncapped riptide and walked up to the monster. Thalia shook her head, determined. "Everyone! Go back to camp, I'll hold it back!"  
Luke grabbed Annabeth and they ran for camp borders. Thalia pointed for me to leave too.  
I shook my head "I can't go there" and she gave me a puzzled glance but kept on fighting.

In that second I knew what I was going to have to do. Even Athena had said that my fatal flaw was putting friends above everything else. She was right. I was going to sacrifice everything for Thalia.  
I threw a drachma in the air and made a blast of water appear. "Lord Posiedon,Mt Olympus" I shouted and his image appeared. He looked confused to see me - after all he had never seen me yet, and he wouldn't be expecting a sixteen year old.  
"Please, save me." I shouted and left the Iris connection running.

"Thalia save yourself!" I shouted, and she didn't question how I knew her name. I knew what was going to happen and soon I was lying in the grass. I saw Thalia look back and then everything was black. I heard a light thudding and then I seemed to turn to stone. My last thought - I had saved her. 


	3. Frozen in Time

*Thump thump*

I tried to stand up but my entire body was like stone. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear a thing. I was alive though - I could hear my heart beat slowly 'thump thump'. Then I realised where I was, what I had just done for Thalia.  
I was trapped here, wherever here was, forever - or maybe just until someone found the golden fleece. With that thought, I suddenly became so tired.

*Thump thump*

"I'll try and save you" whispered a voice. I tried to nod but I couldn't.

*Thump thump*

"Why's there a statue on Half Blood Hill?"  
"A kid saved Thalia. Don't know who he was, he didn't say. He saved her, but I don't know why,"  
" Kid of Ares?"  
"Dunno, he never did anything. Just made her run to safety, fought well but lost."  
"Oh."

*Thump thump*

"Help me somebody!" I tried to shout.  
"Did that statue just say something?"

*Thump thump*

"Chiron, I think the boy in the statue can hear you. I think he's still alive"  
"Hmm... I'll send out a quest for the golden fleece. Only because he saved three of my favourite campers."

*Thump thump*  
"Statue boy, my name is Annabeth. I'm 7. How old are you?" I thought to myself, 15, but knew she couldn't hear.

*Thump thump*  
"It's Thalia. Thankyou for saving me. Thankyou for saving us,"

*Thump thump*  
"You've been like this a year"

*Thump thump*  
I seemed to be floating like I was in a dream. I needed to get out of here but I was trapped.

*Thump thump*  
"It's my nineth birthday today"

*Thump thump*  
"... I've got it" I felt something be dropped on me.

*Thump thump*  
"I'm ten today"  
I felt my arm slacken and I could just feel one finger move.

*Thump thump*  
I could just remember that in just over a year, the younger me would be here at camp. It all seemed like a dream still.

*Thump thump*  
"Chiron! It moved just an inch! His finger moved"  
My whole body felt like stone, except for one hand. I flexed my fingers into a fist.  
"That doesn't mean a thing Thalia" Chiron whispered.

*Thump thump*

"Thalia, you have had the Golden Fleece there for two years. It's been three years since he became that statue. I think it's too late"  
"One more month Chiron, please!" "Alright, thirty days"

*Thump thump*

I tried to open my eyes and found that if I tried hard enough, I could just about open one eye. I was still so tired though, so very tired. I found that I was still as good as frozen. My hands would move slightly but my arms and legs and even my neck still wouldn't move. I saw Thalia staring at me and knew that maybe the thirty days were over. Maybe I would be like this forever.  
"Thalia...?" I managed to croak out.  
"Oh my gods! It worked. We've saved you!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure yet. I can't even move my arm. I can barely talk"  
" What's your name?" she asked.  
"Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon."  
"Wow."  
"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, I think I've made a terrible mistake."

*Thump thump*  
I should never have told her my name, but now it was too late to complain.  
I opened one eye and looked out at Half Blood Hill.  
"I'm sixteen in three months Percy, the prophecy."  
It was at that second that I knew that I might just have caused the destruction of the world.  
"Styx! I've killed us all!"  
"Percy?"

*Thump thump*

"You have two days Percy! Come on! If you can do this, you can do anything! There's a new camper coming tommorrow"  
I knew that the new camper was - me.

*Thump thump*  
"All you have to do is walk one step Percy, sometimes I think I am mad and that you never talked to me, that I have made all these conversations up"

*Thump thump*  
"If there really is someone alive in that statue then they should be able to wake up Thalia."  
"Give it five more minutes Chiron,"  
I had a way I could wake up properly - water. I was stronger in water so if someone could pour water over me I might be free of the statue.  
Right now I could not see, I was blind again. A minute passed and I could not even move an eyelid.  
"Maybe I was dreaming it all," said Thalia sadly.  
Suddenly, a bottle of water dropped on me.  
"Styx! I'm so clumsy!" shouted Annabeth.  
Suddenly I felt stronger- maybe even strong enough to wake. I felt like I was spinning, falling over and over again.  
I opened my eyes properly for the first time in three years and looked up at the campers above me. There was Annabeth, exactly as she used to look, and Thalia.  
I even tried to sit up, and after a while I stood, shakily to my feet.  
"Who is he?" a camper I didn't recgonise called out.  
"I am Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon."

After that there was a mountain of whispering and I turned and saw Thalia standing behind me, holding me up to stop me from falling. I looked down over the valley and saw the minotaur , Grover and my Mom disspearing. I was barely able to walk but I managed to persaude Thalia to help me there. "Thalia, this is really important. I can't explain why but you have to help me save that kid."  
"I don't think you're well enough to be fighting at all"  
"Well you save him, it's really important."  
"Why?"  
"If you save him you'll find out why,"  
"Fine"

I sat and watched as the younger me defeated the minotaur and then was dragged across the property line by Thalia. I looked on in dread as the 12 year old Percy was dragged into the Big House. I was feeling a little shaky on my feet so walked in and watched as Chiron quizzed both of us at the same time. Annabeth was sitting in the corner watching.  
"Who are you? How old are you?"  
"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon and I'm about fifteen. Well I was..."  
"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm eleven"  
Chiron looked confused. "How can you both have the same name? What a conincidence...."  
"Chiron, it's not a coincidence." I told him.  
"This is very odd... Tell me both of you, who is your mother?"  
"Sally Jackson" we both replied in unison.  
Chiron then looked at me. "You have been there about three years. Add nine months to your age. When will you turn 16 if you add those nine months?"  
"In two months"  
Chiron looked like he was about to cry. "The same as Thalia. We have a battle about to rage,"  
"Chiron, do you want to know why me and him look so alike, have the same name and the same parent?"  
He nodded gravely. "Well, I am from the future and I have ruined everything. The whole world is going to be different now and it is all my fault. Thalia was turned into a tree in my timeline. Me and Annabeth saved her when I was 12 and then she joined the Hunters. And I was the one the prophecy was about. We have had years to prepare. Now I am all alone here, without Annabeth..."  
"I'm right here you know!" she cried out but I just shook my head.  
Chiron looked thoughtful. "Well Percy, if you have already damaged the timeline then you might as well fight for us.  
"There is another thing Chiron. Keep Luke under guard. Please. He will soon be possessed by Kronos - by the end of the summer he will try and kill me."

He looked shocked but nodded. I looked down at myself sitting watching me.

Then the younger me went "What the hell is this place?"  
I had a lot of explaining to do... 


	4. To Save Them

In the end Chiron explained everything to "me", while I sat outside the Big House looking at the stars. I missed everyone back in 2009 so much, it was so unfair. I would not get back for years, while to my friends only seconds had passed. And now Kronos was going to battle here! I sighed, it was going to be so impossible to do this.

I looked up at the stars and started to cry.

"You alright, Percy?" a voice shouted.

I shook my head and looked behind me.

There, stood Thalia. "I just want to go _home!_"

Thalia ran up to me a shrugged. "You'll be home in a few years, and anyway. Camp is your home. I'm sorry,"

"I might never go home. After all, we have to fight Kronos- we might lose."

"We won't lose Percy because... I've had an idea. We need to go to Olympus. This idea though, it's gonna hurt you. A lot. But we will win."

"What is it Thalia?"

" I can't tell you Percy. You wouldn't let me..."

With that she hit me over the head! I did not believe that Thalia would ever do that, but it seemed like she had been changed. Perhaps me being in the past damaged a lot of people...

I groggily sat up as soon as I woke up, and found myself in the Big House. Thalia was sitting in front of me, talking to a hooden figure. The man dissapeared in an instant, and Thalia turned to me.

"Sorry about that..." she said casually, as if she really wasn't sorry at all.  
"Who was that?" I asked.

"Lord Hades. If we travel to the River Styx, and bathe in the waters, then we will become invunerable"

"_Hades _was here? Invunerable?"

"Like Achilles, hard to kill." She ignored my first question.

"It's dangerous though," I said, hesitant.

I sat up slowly,rembering the entrance to the labyrinth - and knowing that that would be the easiest way to get there- I led Thalia there and we set off across the labrynth.

"Thalia, there's something I should ask you. Do you want to be the child in the prophecy?"

"No. Why? We can't change it."

"But we can. You could join the Hunt and I could go to the Lotus Casino - where you seem to never age."

"Yeah but would you really do that? Leave the fate of the world to chance. Not fight, not try to save everyone."

"Well why not. Why can't we just let everyone save themselves?" I asked her, frustrated.

"Because. We're half bloods, it's what we have to do."

" Well I'm sick of fighting. You know what, I'm leaving. Everyone can do this themselves." I ran back the way we had came through the labrynth. Surprisingly I made it back to camp quite quickly and didn't get that lost.

Stabbing at a dummy in the sword fighting arena I saw Luke walk up behind me. He started to stab at the dummy next to me. Tensly I tried to ignore him, he wasn't a traitor yet.

Suddenly, and strangely, Lord Hermes arrived. Angrily I walked up to him. "Why couldn't you stop your traitor son? You know what he's going to do - so why don't you stop him. He's going to become Kronos and he's going to kill us all!"

Lord Hermes didn't attack me like you would expect. "Insolent child, how do you know that?"

"Because it's true. Because I saw it happen. Because I'm from the future. And can't you see in his face what's happening?"

Hermes looked at me sadly. "Oh, Perceus Jackson, I know his story, I know the end and I can't interfere." Then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"And I know what's going to happen to you child ." His eyes shone black, and he glared at me. I gulped - wondering what exactly he knew...

"Please Lord Hermes, can't you do something to stop him?" I whispered.

He shook his head and disapeared in golden smoke. Luke hadn't even glanced at his father though - as if he hadn't even seen him.

I couldn't help but remember his words -_ And I know what's going to happen to you._ He knew how it was all going to play out, but he wouldn't do a thing. Us halfbloods were alone. And there was nothing we could do to save ourselves. We could fight. But we would probably lose. Or it could end right now. There would be no final battle, no heroic last stand.

I stepped in front of Luke. "Don't. Just don't. Don't betray us. Don't betray Thalia! Don't betray Annabeth. Don't betray us all!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" His confused grimace, made my blood boil even more.

"Kronos,"

Thunder crashed overhead but I just ignored it.

"Betray us and it's over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Thalia will join the Hunt and that I know what we will all have to do. Luke, I know what will happen to you if you do."

"You're not a god Percy, you don't know the future."

"I know I'm not, but I know you're fate. If you don't believe me, ask your father. Ask Lord Hermes."

With that,I walked away into the night.

2 MONTHS LATER

Camp Half Blood was under seige. Me and Thalia were sitting by the borders staring at the entourage of monsters outside. If we passed the borders we would be slaughtered instantly.

I looked over at my friend and sighed. "You know this is my fault don't you, Thalia?"

"How could all this be your fault Percy? It's Luke's fault."  
She deserved the utter truth. "I shouldn't be here, this is really... it's just wrong. You should be... in the Hunt."  
"Percy, I would never join the Hunt"  
"Not now you wouldn't. But in the future you would"  
"You always say that. You say that you're Percy Jackson- that new kid - from the future. But that is impossible. There is no such thing as time travel," Thalia said firmly.

Sighing, she glared at me. "What's your real name?"  
"Percy Jackson,"  
"So, what, you have the same name?"  
"No! Forget it..."  
"We'll continue this 'discussion later'" Thalia said, before singing my eyebrows with her powers.  
Bitterly, I though to myself - if there even is a later.

The fights continued, bloodshed, seemingly eternal.

And I stood by the sidelines, frozen. I was about to fight Kronos.

My friends were falling, and I still had to fight.  
Seeing Kronos, now in the form of Luke, just like I had predicted, Thalia and I lunged. Something filled my mind - just a sentence. _"It is your duty"_A reminder that I had to fight Kronos. Otherwise Camp, and the Western World, would fall.  
I stabbed Kronos, and he fell backwards a step. My heart thudding with adrenaline, I continued.  
As we fought on, the other fights stopped. Thalia was getting tired now and I knew that we had to end the fight soon, or there would be no chance of victory. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, and saw Kronos standing above me. He had knocked me to the ground with a kick - a cheating move. Groaning, I stood back up to see that he was holding his scythe threateningly...


End file.
